Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical.
Injection devices (i.e. devices capable of delivering medicaments from a medication container) typically fall into two categories—manual devices and auto-injectors.
In a manual device—the user must provide the mechanical energy to drive the fluid through the needle. This is typically done by some form of button/plunger that has to be continuously pressed by the user during the injection. There are numerous disadvantages for the user from this approach. If the user stops pressing the button/plunger then the injection will also stop. This means that the user can deliver an underdose if the device is not used properly (i.e. the plunger is not fully pressed to its end position). Injection forces may be too high for the user, in particular if the patient is elderly or has dexterity problems.
The extension of the button/plunger may be too great. Thus it can be inconvenient for the user to reach a fully extended button. The combination of injection force and button extension can cause trembling/shaking of the hand which in turn increases discomfort as the inserted needle moves.
Auto-injector devices aim to make self-administration of injected therapies easier for patients. Current therapies delivered by means of self-administered injections include drugs for diabetes (both insulin and newer GLP-1 class drugs), migraine, hormone therapies, anticoagulants etc.
Auto-injectors are devices which completely or partially replace activities involved in parenteral drug delivery from standard syringes. These activities may include removal of a protective syringe cap, insertion of a needle into a patient's skin, injection of the medicament, removal of the needle, shielding of the needle and preventing reuse of the device. This overcomes many of the disadvantages of manual devices. Forces required of the user/button extension, hand-shaking and the likelihood of delivering an incomplete dose are reduced. Triggering may be performed by numerous means, for example a trigger button or the action of the needle reaching its injection depth. In some devices the energy to deliver the fluid is provided by a spring.
Auto-injectors may be disposable or single use devices which may only be used to deliver one dose of medicament and which have to be disposed of after use. Other types of auto-injectors may be reusable. Usually they are arranged to allow a user to load and unload a standard syringe. The reusable auto-injector may be used to perform multiple parenteral drug deliveries, whereas the syringe is disposed after having been spent and unloaded from the auto-injector. The syringe may be packaged with additional parts to provide additional functionality.
US 2002/0095120 A1 discloses an automatic injection device which automatically injects a pre-measured quantity of fluid medicine when a tension spring is released. The tension spring moves an ampoule and the injection needle from a storage position to a deployed position when it is released. The content of the ampoule is thereafter expelled by the tension spring forcing a piston forward inside the ampoule. After the fluid medicine has been injected, energy stored in the tension spring is released and the injection needle is automatically retracted back to its original storage position.
WO 03/062672 A1 discloses a linear actuator comprising a first member and a second member provided with internal threads cut in opposite directions and an intermediary member engaged with and being axially displaceable in relation to the first and second members, via external threads that are complementary to the threads provided on the first and second members. The linear actuator furthermore comprises a sheath stretching across the intermediary member, which sheath is inrotatably, but longitudinally slidably arranged in relation to the first and second members. The linear actuator also comprises a driving rod that is inrotatably, but longitudinally slidably arranged within the intermediary member. A medical delivery device provided with such a linear actuator is also disclosed.
When an auto-injector is driven by a spring, the spring force is usually highest at the beginning of the motion. With increasing extension of the spring the spring force decays. This may lead to variation in the delivery of the dose over the injection cycle.